<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Black Jeans, White Shirt by WitchoftheEndorWilds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080050">Black Jeans, White Shirt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchoftheEndorWilds/pseuds/WitchoftheEndorWilds'>WitchoftheEndorWilds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Boners, Blow Jobs, Bowling alley, Crush at First Sight, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Dates, Idiots in Love, Meddling Friends, POV Ben Solo, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reylo Prompt, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Soft Ben Solo, Thirsty Rey (Star Wars), Vaginal Fingering, Virgin Ben Solo, background stormpilot, if you blink, or very very little plot, slight praise kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:09:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchoftheEndorWilds/pseuds/WitchoftheEndorWilds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was as if he could feel all the blood in his circulatory system rushing south. The tight fabric of his jeans only added fuel to the fire as the friction rubbed him just right. <em> A very big, very colossal mistake. </em></p><p>————</p><p>Ben dresses to impress Rey on their first outing alone, but it leads to an ever growing situation that Rey is more than happy to help him with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Black Jeans, White Shirt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on the Curious Cat Prompt: "Ben hears Rey tell friends she digs the hipster look, skinny jeans included. Ben wears them around her. Good news: He has her attention. Bad news: she can see exactly how much he enjoys her attention."</p><p>I took some liberties with it, but I think I captured the spirit of the prompt. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> This was a mistake, </em>was the only thing Ben’s brain was capable of thinking. He watched as Rey swung her delicate arm back before catapulting it forward, bending at the waist, causing her ass to jut out in his direction. The soft skin barely peeking out of the fringe lining her cut off shorts made his mouth go as dry as the Sahara.</p><p>It was as if he could feel all the blood in his circulatory system rushing south. The tight fabric of his jeans only added fuel to the fire as the friction rubbed him just right. <em> A very big, very colossal mistake. </em></p><p>He’d found it odd at first that she’d asked him to pick her up so late, but knew some of the alleys in town that featured glow in the dark lanes stayed open until early morning hours.</p><p>When he’d pulled into the deserted parking lot he was surprised to see her pull out a set of keys, mischief gleaming in her eyes.</p><p>“I know a guy,” she said, winking coyly.</p><p>He’d been relieved at first. Although he’d gotten better since college, large crowds still tended to make him anxious. Now it just felt suffocating, there being nothing to distract him from the sight of her tanned thighs as they flexed with every swing.</p><p>The familiar crash of the bowling ball hitting the pins rang out through the air, momentum from her swing leaving only one spare standing. Rey turned around and cheered in triumph, breasts bouncing lightly in her low cut tank top, tied precariously in a knot above her navel </p><p>In any other circumstance Ben would be in ultra competitive mode. Despite not having bowled in decades, he’d always been a sore loser. But being here <em> alone </em>with Rey brought about a whole different kind of battle, one he was intent not to lose.</p><p>
  <em> I'm going to kill Poe. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> *** </em>
</p><p>"She invited me to bowling, Poe. <em> Bowling</em>," Ben groaned in anguish. "Nothing says 'just friends' like bowling."</p><p>"You're looking at this all wrong, Solo," Poe tried to reason.</p><p>Poe had been Ben's best friend for as long as he could remember. Their mothers being old friends led to them being grouped together by nothing more than circumstance, but as they grew older a genuine respect and admiration bloomed between them. Ben was always there to defend Poe, and Poe knew how to calm Ben, keeping him from going over the edge. Plus, if it wasn't for him Ben never would have laid eyes on her. </p><p>
  <em> Rey. </em>
</p><p>Poe had been eager to introduce Ben to Finn, his longtime boyfriend, for months. </p><p>Ben had feigned being too preoccupied with coursework to meet up. In actuality Poe was a serial monogamist and he didn't want to bother getting to know yet another one of Poe's paramours just to have things sizzle out as usual.</p><p>As weeks turned into months Poe's devotion only grew. When Poe casually mentioned gifting Finn a key to his apartment, Ben knew it was time to meet the man who'd captured his best friend's heart.</p><p>Poe always had great taste and Finn was expectantly funny and charming, a perfect counterpart to Poe. What Ben hadn't been expecting was becoming painstakingly infatuated with Finn's roommate. </p><p>The first time he saw Rey all the air was sucked out of his lungs. She was wearing a pair of tight khakis and a tucked in polo shirt with the logo <em>Eagle Theaters </em>stitched across the left breast. Her brunette hair was done up in three buns, a hairstyle he would have found ridiculous on anyone else, but it looked like it was made for her. A red twizzler hung comically out of her mouth.</p><p>The meeting had been totally by chance as she was just leaving for work, rushing out the door and almost running him over in her hurry. "I'm Rey," she'd been able to bite out around the licorice, barely stopping to spare him a glance.</p><p>They'd only crossed paths a few times, but he couldn't get the image of her working her little mouth around the red candy out of his mind. </p><p>Ben figured she was way out of his league—but that didn't stop him from trying to work her out of his system in late night shower sessions thinking about that <em> mouth. </em></p><p>But now that he'd been given the real life chance to be with her alone, albeit in public, he just felt like an anxious ball of nerves.</p><p>"This is your chance to <em> woo </em> her," Poe continued, usual bravado in his voice muffled by the fitting room door.</p><p>Ben pressed his head back against the wall he'd been leaning on. "I'm not exactly the suave type, Dameron."</p><p>"That's why we're buying you some new threads, boost your confidence a little bit."</p><p>Ben envied his friend's easy-going nature as he looked into the mirror of the dimly lit room. Out of all the things he felt, <em> confident </em> wasn't one of them.</p><p>His black jeans clung unwaveringly to his thighs, making them look like giant tree trunks. The fabric, labeled ‘super skinny stretch’, was unrelenting all the way down to his ankles, emphasizing the meat of his calves.</p><p>The white t-shirt was comfortable enough, though a bit tight on his muscled shoulders, but Poe had insisted he wear a buffalo plaid print flannel over it. The itchy fabric irritated his skin and made him sweat, even in the sterile conditioned air being pumped into the H&amp;M they were currently browsing.</p><p>Ben sucked in a breath and exited the room, eager to get this whole venture over with. </p><p>He couldn't help but roll his eyes at Poe's dramatic gasp.</p><p>"Perfect! This look is absolutely perfect. It just needs one more thing…" He watched as Poe rifled through the returns rack before coming out with what looked like a black knit cloth.</p><p>He didn't have time to move before Poe was reaching up and pulling the cloth over his head, "Hey, man! Wha—"</p><p>Ben caught himself in the mirror and groaned. The black beanie atop his head covered nearly all of his hair, sparing just a few locks tickling the nape of his neck. Poe had pulled it down far enough that it was resting on his brow, shading his eyes.</p><p>He wouldn't have minded his hair or face being covered so much if it hadn't been for his <em> ears. </em> They were on display in a way Ben had never seen before. </p><p>He never would have worn this outfit in a million years. Unless, of course, if it was for...</p><p>"Rey really likes this sort of thing, huh?" Ben asked, sighing dejectedly.</p><p>"Yes! Finn says she totally digs the hipster look. Now come on, time to buy you a pair of Doc's to finish off the look." Poe had already grabbed his arm and was dragging him towards the register.</p><p>"A pair of <em> what?" </em></p><p>***</p><p>He stood and tried to clear his mind as the half-hard dick in his pants made his movements stiff and robotic. He grabbed his ball, bigger and heavier than her own, and gave a half-hearted swing. The sad sound of just two pins hitting the hardwood floor filled the empty space and Ben sighed before turning around and heading back to the seating area.</p><p>Rey passed him by and he caught the flowery scent of lavender, mixed with something heavier caused by her working up a bit of a sweat. The smell sent another rush straight to his cock and though he didn’t believe in a higher power, he still prayed to whoever would listen that the fabric of his jeans was dark enough that she wouldn’t notice his dick straining in his pants.</p><p>Rey grabbed her ball. “You know, when we played video games back at the apartment you were always so into it…"</p><p>She stretched her arm a couple times, wiggling her fingers to get more comfortable. <em> How small would those fingers look around my co—  </em></p><p>“...but you don’t really seem to be enjoying yourself now.”</p><p>She went to swing again, and <em> dear god</em>, the way her exposed inner thigh flexed made him hold in a groan. He’d watched pornography before, sure, but he couldn’t recall ever seeing something so erotic in his entire life.</p><p>“I’m just saying, if you don’t like bowling, you didn’t have to—“ </p><p>
  <em> Slipping.  </em>
</p><p>Rey was slipping. </p><p>Probably because of the obnoxious western boots she'd insisted on wearing despite Ben's warnings about how dangerous improper footwear on the lanes could be. She'd been so adamant about wearing them that he'd let it go, something he was very much regretting now.</p><p>He rushed forward to catch her and as her body weight collapsed onto him he felt her firm backside collide with his now very full and very obvious erection.</p><p>Maybe...maybe she hadn't noticed. They'd only been in contact for a brief moment and—</p><p>"<em>Oh</em>!" Rey gasped breathily.</p><p>Her exclamation came a touch too late to be in response to the fall itself and he knew he was screwed.</p><p>He took his lower lip between his teeth to bite back a moan as she began squirming in an attempt to get off of him, only making the situation in his pants that much more pressing.</p><p>He tried to shift in an attempt to hide himself, but it was too late. She was already turning and he watched in horror as her pink lips parted and her mouth fell open into a small 'o' at the sight of the substantial bulge in his tight black pants.</p><p>"I'm...I'm so sorry!" Ben squeaked his voice coming out so much higher than usual and, <em> fuck</em>, he needed to get out of here. He knew his ears, fully on display, must have been on fire. He could quite literally feel them burning.</p><p>What Rey must think of him. <em> Pervert</em>. She'd invited him out to a wholesome round of bowling and he couldn't act like a decent human being for one hour.</p><p>He was already turning around intent on running out of the alley. But wait. How would Rey get home? Should he call her an uber? <em> God</em>, what a nightmare—</p><p>He was still catastrophizing when he felt a tug on his belt loop. As he began to turn back around to face her, mustering as much courage as he could, she grabbed for another loop with her opposite hand, using them to pull his body flush against hers. He could feel his dick pressing against her bare abdomen, separated by so few layers.</p><p>She was looking up at him through long eyelashes, face slightly flushed. All Ben could do was swallow in response.</p><p>
  <em> Well, she doesn't look angry. </em>
</p><p>Her tongue darted out between her lips, wetting them before asking, "May I?"</p><p>
  <em> May she wha— </em>
</p><p>Ben hissed through his teeth as she gently palmed his aching cock over the thin fabric. </p><p>He wasn't sure exactly what she was asking but if it included her touching him like this even more the answer was:</p><p>"<em>Yes, </em>yes...," he groaned, not being able to keep himself from rolling his hips against her hand as she increased the pressure.</p><p>"I've been thinking about this since I first saw you," Rey whispered into the hollow of his throat as she continued stroking him, even through the fabric it felt like heaven, he couldn't imagine what her bare hand would—</p><p>"<em>Fuck."  </em></p><p>Ben no longer had to imagine, as her small hand snaked its way under his waistband and he felt her soft fingers graze the shaft of his cock.</p><p>"Going commando, huh?" Rey teased through panting breaths that ghosted up his neck, tickling his throat.</p><p>"Jeans were too...<em>ahh</em>...tight," he bit out as she tried in vain to wrap her fingers around his length. The fabric was unyielding and left no room for her explorations.</p><p>"Damn jeans," Rey snarled before deciding the best course of action was to get on her knees. From this angle he could see straight down her top, the soft swells of her breasts heaving against the confines of the fabric.</p><p>"Rey, what—“</p><p>In one fluid motion she'd unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. She was pulling at his waist band, eager to get his pants down. </p><p>Despite the brevity of the situation Ben couldn't help but admire the way her freckled nose scrunched up and her brows pulled together in frustration. She was stunning.</p><p>"Need some help?" Ben asked, cocking an eyebrow and trying to sound more confident than he felt as she continued to tug fruitlessly at loops of his jeans.</p><p>Rey huffed and rolled her eyes before nodding.</p><p><em> Adorable</em>. This adorable girl was going to touch his dick.</p><p>Ben placed his large hands atop her much smaller ones and pulled down, shimmying a little to move the process along. The fabric descended down his hips, stopping above his knees, and allowing his cock to <em> finally </em>spring free.</p><p>He snapped his eyes shut, suddenly self conscious as he bared himself to the girl of his fantasies, and waited. And waited. And <em> waited </em>.</p><p>"Everything...uh... look okay?" The self consciousness was morphing into full blown anxiety as the seconds ticked by.</p><p>He cracked one eye open to peek down at Rey, who was completely still and gaping at his fully erect penis.</p><p>
  <em> Was something...wrong with it? Was it too veiny? Not veiny enough? Too curved? Wha— </em>
</p><p>"It's so <em> big. </em>Ben, I knew you'd probably be proportionate, but. I just...I don't know if I'm going to fit it all in my mouth." Rey narrowed her eyes as she continued to look at his cock with such scrutiny, that despite the fact he still had on his shirt and pants, he'd never felt more exposed.</p><p>Her words sounded good<em> , so good</em>, to a primal part of him. But also...bad. He didn't want to pressure Rey into doing something she felt uncomfortable with, especially on their first date.</p><p><em> Date</em>? When had he started to think of it as a date? <em> Probably when she touched your penis, you idiot. </em></p><p>"Oh, well. We don't have to." He moved to pull his pants back on, but Rey's hand shot out, grabbing his wrist and stilling him.</p><p>"I...I want to try," she bit her lip and looked up at him with pleading eyes, "Please?"</p><p><em> Please. </em>This girl was asking politely to suck his dick. Forget infatuation. He was in love.</p><p>"Whatever you want, Rey," Ben whispered, hoping his voice came out soothing. </p><p>She nodded briefly before wrapping her hand around his shaft, gently swirling her thumb across the slit of his head to slide through the precum already beginning to collect there.</p><p>The act shot arousal through Ben's veins as he thrust into the palm of her hand, the light touches doing nothing to relieve the pressure building in his core.</p><p>He had to close his eyes again when he felt her soft breaths on the underside of his shaft. The warm slide of her tongue made a path up from root to tip, licking along an especially thick vein.</p><p>When she closed her mouth around the needy red head of his cock and <em> sucked </em> he knew he wouldn't last long. </p><p>"<em>Fuck. </em>Rey…"</p><p>She tried to take him deeper but he could feel the back of her throat clench around him as she gagged lightly around his length, hair falling into her face.</p><p>Ben brought his hand to cup her cheek before pushing her soft brunette locks back behind the shell of her ear. "<em>Shh</em>. It's okay, just take what you can. You're doing so good."</p><p>She seemed to blush at the praise, but picked up the pace of her ministrations, each action seeming more deliberate than the last.</p><p>After a brief moment of awkwardness Rey was able to find a rhythm, twisting her small wrist up his length as she worked her mouth down to meet her hand.</p><p>Between the pressure of her hand on his base and the tongue applying kittenish licks to his head while her, <em> fuck, </em> her <em> mouth </em> wrapped around him, he knew he was done for.</p><p>"<em>Ahh</em>...there...like that. Mmmm. <em> Perfect</em>." He could hear himself babbling at that point but was helpless to control the noises she was pulling out of him, keeping him right on the edge.</p><p>When she moved her unoccupied hand to cup his balls before tugging them oh so gently, he had to dig his nails into his thigh to keep from spilling over, determined to prolong the pleasure of her mouth just a few moments more.</p><p>He groaned, "Rey...<em>fuck</em>. I'm close. Your <em> mouth</em>…"</p><p>A brief moment of panic passed when he frantically considered where he was supposed to come. He hadn't thought that far ahead. Should he pull out—</p><p>Rey hummed affirmatively around his cock and the vibrations went straight to his balls as he felt them tighten. His orgasm crested blissfully as her soft tongue swirled around his head again, before it crashed into him full force, spilling himself into her pretty mouth. One, two, three thrusts and he felt her cheeks hollow out around him as she swallowed every last drop of his come.</p><p>"<em>Rey, rey, rey…</em>," was all he was capable of gasping out as pleasure filled his veins, his whole body feeling light and airy.</p><p>Ben was still awestruck and panting when she gently tucked his now spent dick into his pants, zipping him up and patting him gently.</p><p>“So...I guess I won,” she said laughing nervously, before gesturing over to the scoreboard.</p><p>Even with half a dozen turns left her score doubled his measly ‘103’. </p><p>“I guess that means you’ve earned a prize,” Ben growled before cupping her face in his hands, forcing her head to tilt up.</p><p>Her hazel eyes were watering slightly and the soft skin around her mouth was a touch red from straining around his thick girth, but Ben had never seen her look more beautiful.</p><p>He ran his thumb over her swollen lips, still plump from the work they’d performed earlier.</p><p>
  <em> Her lips.  </em>
</p><p>How was it possible he hadn’t even <em> kissed </em>her yet? When her delicious mouth was just begging for it? It was truly a crime. Something he was determined to remedy immediately.</p><p>He moved his thumb down to run along her cheek as he began to lean in.</p><p>“Wait! Ben, I taste like—"</p><p>And before she’d been able to finish her sentence he’d captured the words with his mouth, kissing her softly, giving her room to pull away.</p><p>Instead she whined into his mouth before parting her lips and deepening the kiss. <em> God</em>, she tasted sweet and salty and like <em> him.  </em></p><p>"Get this thing off your head,” she complained, tugging at the hat before carelessly throwing it to the ground. She groaned back into the kiss when she was finally able run her hands through his hair, nails gently scratching his scalp.</p><p>Their tongues danced together in a slow slide that quickly became feral as Rey’s nails dug into his sides and she ground herself against his leg. He moved his lips down her face and lower, only stopping when she made a particularly breathy whine at the spot behind her ear.</p><p>Ben licked the spot and reveled in the way she whined again, tightening her legs around his thigh. He could feel the heat of her core through their clothing and it caused him to groan into her neck before continuing to lap the supple skin there.</p><p>She was trembling by the time he raised an eyebrow and inquired “May I?” imitating her breathy tone from earlier.</p><p>She huffed out a laugh before nodding encouragingly.</p><p>Rey’s lips parted in surprise as he picked her up effortlessly only to spin her around and deposit her onto one of the rigid chairs lining the bowling alley, only made slightly more comfortable by the presence of his flannel.</p><p>He’d cast it off shortly after stepping into the building, the sweat of his nerves too much to be contained by the heavy fabric.</p><p>Ben’s mind was racing as he tried to plan out his next course of action. He kneeled between her legs, eyes level with her perky breasts. </p><p>The sound of her labored breathing filled his ears as he pulled one strap of her tank top down to reveal the pink skin of her nipple against the plump flesh of her small breast. He began to rub a circle around the rigid peak before lowering his head to give a cursory lick. The reaction was instant as he felt Rey’s hips buck against him.</p><p>When he began to swirl his tongue gently over her nipple, her legs tightened around his torso and the moan that escaped her went straight to his already filling cock.</p><p>“Ben...<em>please</em>,” she whined. <em> Fuck, </em>what he would pay to have that sound recorded on a never ending loop.</p><p>“What is it?” he asked, halting his suckling but continuing to work his hand over the still wet skin of her breast.</p><p>“That feels...<em>God-" </em>She broke off when he pinched the stiff peak lightly. "That feels so good but I...I need," she squirmed on the seat, trying to grind against him but the angle was all wrong.</p><p>Ben moved a hand to press firmly against the front of her shorts and she jolted against the pressure, whimpering at the contact.</p><p>“Rey, I...never,” <em> I’m a virgin</em>. He was hoping his experience, or lack thereof, wouldn’t come up until at least the third date. That was standard protocol, right? Not that he would know.</p><p>“It’s okay. I’ll show you." Her voice was so sweet and reassuring. He would do whatever she asked.</p><p>“Just, move this flannel," she requested, awkwardly shifting around to get it out from under her.</p><p>“Do you really want your bare skin touching these seats?” He doubted they had been cleaned this decade and hated the thought of the hard plastic digging into her smooth flesh.</p><p>“I don’t,” she blushed, looking down, "I don’t want to make a mess of your shirt.”</p><p><em> Shit. </em> If that wasn’t the hottest thing he’d ever heard. The girl who was practically ripping his pants off minutes ago was shyly looking away from him, concerned about soiling his clothing with her arousal.</p><p>“I’ll let you pay for my dry cleaning,” he responded casually before unbuttoning her shorts and sliding them along with her panties slowly down her trembling legs.</p><p>When he gently pressed her legs apart, he was already half-hard at the sheer sight of her because <em> fuck</em>—</p><p>"Rey, you're <em> soaked," </em>he was barely able to grit out before moving a cursory hand up the length of her cunt, causing her to shiver. </p><p>"I don't…"</p><p>With no warning Rey grabbed his hand and began to drag it along the seam of her warm <em> wet </em> folds before dipping two fingers back down to gather the wetness there only to bring their joined hands back up to press against the taut bud of her clit.</p><p>"A little lighter," she hissed when he pressed a little too firmly. He quickly obliged and began to circle the taut bud with his two digits at Rey's direction. </p><p>He must have been doing something right because it wasn't long before she let go of his hand, and fell back against the seat, sighing in pleasure.</p><p>"That feels..<em> .so good</em>," she whimpered as she grasped the seat back behind her for leverage, rocking gently against his hand.</p><p>He increased the speed of his fingers and heard her breathing pick up. When his eyes caught a drop of her wetness sliding from her dripping entrance down her exposed ass cheek to land on his flannel he couldn’t help but groan at the sight.</p><p>
  <em> I wonder what she tastes like. </em>
</p><p>"Rey," her cheeks were flushed red and her breath was coming out in little pants. "I want to use my mouth on you."</p><p>The deep throaty moan she responded with went straight to his cock, "<em>Yes, </em>yes. Ben—“</p><p>He threw her leg over his shoulder for a better angle and the whine she made at the loss of contact was like music to his ears. He quickly replaced his fingers with his tongue, making the same tight circles.</p><p>It was so much harder to focus like this when the intoxicating scent of her was surrounding him <em> everywhere </em> . The fragrance of it was so sweet that he couldn't get enough. When his nose bumped her clit on an inhale he knew she could probably <em> feel </em> him smelling her, but he was far too gone to care.</p><p>"You can..ah...press harder with...<em>mmm</em> your tongue." Her words were slurring but he understood the message well enough.</p><p>When he pressed more firmly the soft cry that escaped her mouth only encouraged him to keep going. Her legs began closing in on him, but he gently spread them farther apart. When he allowed one hand to linger on the soft expanse of her thigh he couldn’t help but marvel at how small her lithe limbs looked under his massive hand.</p><p>"Fi..fingers. Inside. <em> Please</em>." Her voice brought him back to the moment and, <em> fuck, </em>she sounded so desperate and needy.</p><p>He cautiously brought one of his thick fingers to her entrance before delving in and had to take a deep breath to steady himself because she was so <em> wet </em> and <em> warm </em> and <em> clenching </em> around him.</p><p>"<em>Ah</em>...another." </p><p>When he obliged the request by adding a second digit he worried it might not even fit as he felt her cunt tighten around him.</p><p>When he pressed deeper the cry that fell from her lips assured him he was doing something right as he redirected his attention back to his mouth on her clit.</p><p>It was sloppy and unpracticed but, <em> fuck, </em> the noises she was making, the noises <em> he </em>was drawing out of her. Her short small gasps were turning into high pitched whimpers as she began to grind herself against his face in earnest.</p><p>He gave an experimental <em> suck </em>and revelled in the way her back arched off the surface behind her as she let out a groan louder than anything he'd heard her make so far. He could live off the sounds that spilled from her pretty little mouth.</p><p>Rey had let go of her grip on the seat behind her to run her hands through his thick hair. She was beginning to squirm beneath him so much he worried she might slip off the hard seat. He placed a firm hand on her exposed abdomen to steady her as he felt her legs begin to quiver around him.</p><p>"<em>Fuck</em>...Ben...I'm so...<em>so </em> close." She was rutting into his hand now, walls fluttering around his fingers as her orgasm closed in on her and he could feel the way her abdomen was clenching.</p><p>Her cunt clamped down on him as she cried out quietly through her release, tugging at his hair in a way that would be painful if not for the adrenaline that coursed through his veins. He could practically <em> see </em>the way she gushed, making a mess of his shirt, but he couldn’t be bothered to care.</p><p>Ben couldn’t be bothered to care about anything at all when the girl of his dreams was before him, hair mussed, face flushed, her wet warmth still twitching through the aftershocks of her orgasm.</p><p><em> I did that, </em>he thought in wonder.</p><p>"Ben, you can...ya know." She gestured to the hand still inside her.</p><p>Ben blushed. "Right, right." He was grateful she'd discarded his stupid beanie, knowing his ears would be bright red.</p><p>As he removed his fingers, the cool air hit his damp skin and he mourned the loss of her tight warmth. He wiped them off indifferently on the shirt beneath her before helping her pull her shorts back up, buttoning them diligently.</p><p>He offered her a hand which she readily accepted, allowing him to pull her back to her unsteady feet. Rey swayed slightly before settling against him for support. Out of pure instinct he felt himself press his lips to the warm skin of her forehead.</p><p>Rey sighed contentedly before twining his hand with her own. His calloused thumb grazed the smooth hardness of her knuckles as they began their walk back to his car, bowling long forgotten.</p><p>Ben felt like he was floating when he opened her car door, the interior light cutting through the darkness surrounding them. This night went better than anything he could have dreamt of.</p><p>Rey chuckled softly as she gazed up at him, the gold flecks of her irises illuminated by the street light held his unwavering attention.</p><p>"Thank God for your cowgirl kink, huh? I never would have tripped if not for those damn boots—"</p><p>"<em>What?" </em>He racked his brain trying to think of a time where he so much as hinted at being into anything of the sort. Not that he was adverse to Rey in those little shorts. Quite the opposite, actually.</p><p>"Finn," Rey blushed, looking down at her feet, "Said Poe told him you had a thing for Daisy Duke and I thought if I dressed the part you would…" her sentence tapered off and the lightbulb finally went off in Ben's head as he groaned.</p><p>"I'm guessing you don't have a fetish for hipster guys?" Oh, he was definitely going to kill Poe.</p><p>Rey snorted. "No. Why?"</p><p>Ben let out an exaggerated sigh before glancing down at his current ensemble and back up to her.</p><p>Rey's mouth parted and her hazel eyes widened in realization. "I'm going to <em> murder </em>Finn." </p><p>"Yup, looks like our friends are a better match than I originally thought. Not that I have any regrets," Ben added the last part softly as he moved a lock of hair out of her face before pressing a soft kiss to her still parted lips.</p><p>"Me neither,” Rey sighed as she broke away from the kiss much too soon for his liking to climb into her seat.</p><p>Ben checked his phone as he opened the driver's side door to see that he had one unread message from the meddling friend in question.</p><p>
  <b>Poe: Just wanted to make sure you had your best feature on display ;)</b>
</p><p>As he started the car and shifted into drive he felt Rey's small hand pull gently at his forearm. He complied immediately, lacing his fingers through her own and basking in the warmth that radiated from her small palm.</p><p>
  <em> Maybe Poe can live to see another day. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m very new to writing and felt like I bit off more than I could chew at first and tried to do too much. I’ve decided to slow it down and focus more on fun one-shots like this to help me practice and develop my writing. I didn't have a lot of formal English education post primary (trade school grad), so this is sort of a learning process for me.</p><p>That said, I might do a little follow up where they mess around on a mini golf course or at a movie theater so I can vicariously enjoy the fun summer activities I love through our favorite duo :)</p><p>I cherish any comment made, so please feel free to leave feedback!</p><p>I also occasionally participate in fandom:<br/>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/KirkwallCalling">@KirkwallCalling</a><br/>Tumblr: <a href="https://sassy-solo-shrug.tumblr.com/">Sassy_Solo_Shrug</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>